


Joy

by justbecauseyoubelievesomething



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [30]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy adopts Madi, Clarke goes to the Ring, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Joyful, POV Bellamy Blake, Reunions, bellamy stays on earth, canonverse, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbecauseyoubelievesomething/pseuds/justbecauseyoubelievesomething
Summary: A Bellarke drabble for Writer's Month 2020. Prompt 30: joy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863823
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Joy

Bellamy sees the rocket, like a streak of silver cutting through the sky and his heart jolts to a stop. If he cared to count, he could have counted three ticks before he remembers to breathe again, throat aching with something indescribable.

His shaky hand can barely clench around the radio transmitter as he pulls it back up to his lips.

“Never mind. I see you.”

It crosses his mind for a brief second that he’s crazy. Finishing an unheard conversation with someone who’s crashing to Earth before his eyes.

It crosses his mind a split second later that none of that matters.

Everything is eclipsed by her incoming presence.

His heart thumps oddly again and he scrambles to throw open the back doors of the Rover. Madi groans a little, curled up with her face buried in the soft felt of her cap.

“Up and at ‘em!” he shouts too enthusiastically. Or maybe not enthusiastically enough, all things considered.

Madi groans again and rolls over just enough to peek at him through one half-closed eye.

“Why?”

“We have visitors.”

Her head shoots up like a gopher from a hole, sleep instantly forgotten.

“They’re back?”

Bellamy nods, his own smile beginning to hurt his cheeks. “They’re back.”

They run, nearly twisting ankles over the rough grass clumps, breath hot and ragged against their ribs, smiles stretching and aching and never stopping. The little pod comes to rest not far from their main campsite and Bellamy’s smile grows impossibly wider as he thinks of giving them the grand tour of the place. Welcoming them home.

Madi picked out their beds a long time ago, of course. A small secluded cabin for Murphy and Emori. The big house by the gardens for Monty and Harper. The old guard garrison for Echo. A workshop for Raven.

The only house Madi steadfastly refused to prepare was Clarke’s. She grew mysteriously indecisive whenever Bellamy pressed her about it, her eyes sparkling with mischief. And more frustrating was Bellamy’s own inability to find a place for her. Nowhere seemed to fit for Clarke.

In the end, he ended up making sure there was an extra room ready in his and Madi’s house. At least she’ll have a place to sleep until she can pick her own spot. Madi seems happy with the arrangement, keeping the new room decorated with colorful flowers and bright painted flags. 

They come over the last rise and the butterflies flip violently in Bellamy’s stomach as the pod door opens with a hiss. He skids to a stop, just short of the pod and Madi almost collides with his back. They heave in deep gasps of air and several suited figures step out of the pod, releasing their helmets as they come down the steps.

Raven, Emori, Murphy, Monty, Harper, Echo…

Clarke.

She’s smiling at him and Bellamy runs again, straight to her. Like magnets yanking each other together.

They collide and he wraps his arms around her and the force of his hug spins them around, stumbling back until they hit the wall of the pod. His fingers are tangled in her hair, short now he notes, and her nose is buried in the crook of his neck and he’s laughing and he thinks she’s crying.

He becomes vaguely aware of her voice murmuring something over and over and he thinks it’s his name, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing else matters because this moment will always exist. Clarke back in his arms. Forever.

Finally he disentangles himself with a little laugh and a swollen heart and he looks her in the eye. “Welcome home.”


End file.
